Needed Me
by tripleb3
Summary: Beck cheats and...well read to find out what Jade does. I don't own anything.


_**Hey guys, it's been a while. I don't know if anyone but me reads other peoples profiles but mine states that I am almost retired. As I type this I think its pointless because I have a dull pencil... see what I did there lol. Seriously though, I don't see a point in it because no one will read this and the people that do really don't care. The thing is that I do it anyway.**_

 **Leave Comments and Reviews!**

JADE! JADE! JADE! JADE! JADE!

The crowd screams my name so loud I can't hear myself think. This is the first "concert" I perform. It's a small crowd compared to real concerts but this is something Sikowitz got together to show us what it'll be like when we start out in music. I'm on for the final performance. We all performed once already and Tori was suppose to be the closer but she gave it to me because I have a song for someone real special. But before you hear me perform you need to get the back story, so hear we go.

Beck: I only slept with her once babe. *Beck says in a calm tone thinking Jade is over reacting*

Jade: Your dating me Beck! Me! I should be the only one you get intimate with!

Beck: Well if you would let me get some from you I wouldn't have to go to Crystal. *He says irritated*

Jade: Crystal?! You slept with her too!? *Jade yells not believing what her boyfriend is saying*

Beck: I meant Amber, babe. Just calm down.

Jade: Beck! We are talking about Ashley! You slept with 3 different girls?!

Beck: It's not that serious *Beck starting to get mad because he thinks Jade is being ridiculous* You wouldn't of had to worry about that if you would just stop being selfish!

Jade: Selfish! Beck, your the one that cheated not me. *Jade says as she tries hard to calm down* Just because I'm not a slut doesn't mean find one.

Beck: I can't do this anymore.

Jade: Are you breaking up with me!? You can't do that! Your the one who wronged me!

Beck: It's over Jade. *With that Beck walked out Jade's house and got in his car and left*

* * *

So you see what he did. He dumped me after 2 years. Oh, what? You side with him because we we're together for 2 years and I didn't give it up. Well you can go eat dirt, I'm not a slut. He knew when we started dating that I was not that kind of girl. But that's not all he did, look at this...

* * *

*knock knock*

*Jade gets up off the couch to answer the door to see Tori there*

Jade: What?

Tori: Listen Jade, Beck told me why you guys broke up last week. I'm not judging or anything I mean you can do whatever you want but what you did was really wrong Jade. Don't you have any dignity? I couldn't imagine doing something like that to anyone and

Jade: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there Vega. What exactly did Beck tell you?

Tori: He told me how you slept with some random guy and then rubbed it in his face.

Jade: Well Vega you really shouldn't go to people's homes especially mine when you don't have the right information. I should hurt you for practically calling me a slut but I will give you my mercy this one and only time. What you need to do is go to Beck and whatever else you were going to say to me, say to him.

Tori: Huh?

Jade: I'm still a virgin Vega. He is the one that slept with 3! different girls. He dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. I'm not the dog here, he is.

Tori: Oh *Tori starts to look like she is about to have a heart attack because she knows she is going to die*

Jade: Calm down Vega. I already told you, your safe this time, But if he told you that... that means he probably told other people the same thing. Now everyone is going to think I'm a slut!

Tori: Maybe he didn't tell anyone else.

Jade: Don't be stupid Vega, of course he told other people. He knows that you would have probably come here then get the truth. He's going to ruin my whole rep.

* * *

And he certainly did. He had everyone calling me all kinds of things. I really couldn't believe it at first because Beck was so sweet. I didn't know what made him change like that but I sure wasn't focused on that. I went from being the head of the school to being the most bullied. I still held my ground but it's hard staying at the top with everyone calling you names. Even though I didn't show it on my face, it hurt me a lot because he was my best friend for so long. But you see it doesn't pay to make rumors because I lost it one day. Watch how it plays out.

* * *

*So many people are crowding me around my locker, calling me all kinds of names. I can't take this anymore. Beck is standing there right in the middle of it. He wants a reaction out of me I know he does, so he is going to get it.*

Jade:STOP! JUST STOP! YOU IDIOTS ARE SO STUPID! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU HUH?! TELL ME, WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!

*Everyone started yelling things he said*

Jade: Stop! Don't you see he has lied to all of you! He's told you all different stories. I bet he can't even remember all of the lies he's told you all. *Jade turns to Beck* Tell them Beck. Tell them exactly what I did.

Beck: I don't want to relive the pain *Beck starts to act sad*

Jade: That's a bunch of bull. You guys can't be that stupid to believe him. He told you all so saying it one more time wouldn't hurt. Tell them Beck.

Beck: Fine! She had slept with my brother!

Randomer1: You told me she slept with your dad!

Beck: Well my brother is like a father to me.

Randomer2: You told me she slept with your best friend!

Beck: Umm... My brother is my best friend.

Randomer3: You told me she beat you!

Jade: That one is really dumb, I mean do you see any kind of mark on him?

Beck: She abused me inside.

Jade: Oh cut the crap Beck. Everyone sees your a lier.

* * *

Crazy right? If your going to spread lies about someone at least be a good lier. Don't keep changing your story. If your still on Becks side I'm kinda questioning if your the devil. But anyway there's one more little part you should know before I go. See here..

* * *

Beck: You see Jade I don't want you. I have so many girls now. Even after you tried to destroy my image.

Jade: Beck I don't care who you are with even though they are sluts *She looks at both girls under his arm them not faded by what she called them* and I didn't try to ruin your image. You did that to yourself. After we broke up I didn't say anything to anyone, your the one that made the lies.

Beck: I'm the one that got benefits out the break up still.

Jade: Drop the act Beck. The day we broke up a month ago you started to date any girl you could get your hands on.

Beck: Your just jealous because I moved on.

Jade: You haven't moved on Beck. If you moved on you wouldn't be constantly following me around like a lost puppy showing me your new toys everyday. *And with that I walked to class not listening to whatever else he was going to say*

* * *

Well that's what happened. If there is anyone left siding with Beck please go back to the Evil world you came from. Now that you know what happened you can leave.

Your still here? You can leave now.

Seriously. Leave.

What? Why are you still here?

What do you want?

Oh. You want to stay for my performance?

Why? You weren't here for the others.

Ok. That makes sense. You think its about Beck. Well your right. It is. I'm just giving him what he wants.

*I give the signal for the band to start playing*

(Needed Me by Rihanna)

I was good on my own, that's the way it was, that's the way it was

You was good on the low for a faded f*ck, on some faded love

Sh*t, what the f*ck you complaining for?

Feeling jaded, huh?

Used to trip off that sh*t I was kickin' to you

Had some fun on the run though I give it to you

But, baby, don't get it twisted

You was just another dude on the hit list

Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad b*tch

Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?

F*ck your white horse and a carriage

Bet you never could imagine

Never told you, you could have it

You needed me

Ooh, you needed me

Feel a little more and give a little less

Know you hate to confess

But, baby, who, you needed me

You been rollin' around, shit, I'm rolling up

Light and roll it up

Break it down like a pound, shit was never us

Sh*t was never us

That's the real on the real. Are you serious?

How you feel, how you feel?

Used to trip off that sh*t I was kickin' to you

Had some fun on the run though, I give it to you

But, baby, don't get it twisted (don't get)

You was just another dude on the hit list

Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad b*tch

Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?

F*ck your white horse and a carriage

Bet you never could imagine

Never told you, you could have it

You needed me

Ooh, you needed me

To feel a little more and give a little less

Know you hate to confess

But, baby, who, you needed me

Until next time. Be Breezy!


End file.
